


Cuidado, Jon.

by Normazillan



Series: No dejes que los celos te consuman. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, jonsa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normazillan/pseuds/Normazillan
Summary: A Jon no le gusta que Baelish toqué a Sansa.





	Cuidado, Jon.

-Jon.  
Sansa lo estaba mirando fijamente desde su escritorio. Jon puso a un lado su computadora y se acercó a ella a través de la habitación, rodeado el escritorio para poder ver lo que Sansa quería mostrarle. La computadora de Sansa estaba llena de gráficas y notas simples pero contundentes y organizadas. Sansa le explicó rápidamente cada una de ellas y le mostró también sus diseños. Eran buenos. Más que buenos. Jon no había visto a ninguna chica acomodada usar algo tan hermoso en las fiestas a las que la había escoltado.  
Estaba sin palabras.  
-¿Y bien? -La voz de Sansa era nerviosa, pero sus ojos rebosaban esperanza.  
-Si no te ayudan, son unos idiotas.  
Sansa sonrío, una ligera, pequeña sonrisa, pero ahí estaba. Jon sonrió. Extrañaba a la chica que Sansa había sido antes del internado, toda risas y ensoñaciones. Cuando volvió, era diferente, pero ahora, con la muerte de sus padres y el posible quiebre del imperio familiar, que Sansa sonriera con sinceridad era un milagro. Y Jon lo había logrado.  
-Sabia que eras talentosa, pero verlo…  
Un golpe llamó a su puerta, rompiendo su burbuja. Él no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella, y cuando lo hizo retrocedió de un salto. La persona del otro lado de la puerta volvió a insistir. Aclarandose la garganta, Jon se acercó a abrir.  
Meñique estaba ahí, sonriendo con su condescendencia habitual. Jon ahogó el impulso de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa a golpes.  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
Jon quería decirle que no. Quería patearlo tan lejos de Sansa como fuera posible.  
-Jon, ¿puedes darnos un momento?  
Jon se dió media vuelta y volvió a su sofá, trabajando de nuevo en su computadora, arreglando sus propios asuntos. Pero no pudo concentrarse. Todo lo que veía era a Meñique hablando con Sansa en susurros para que Jon no los escuchará. No le gustaba eso. Tampoco la forma que como se sostenía cerca de ella, casi tan cerca como había estado él hace un momento. Cuando la mano del hombre viajó para acomodar un poco del cabello de Sansa detrás de su oreja, Jon se levantó antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo. Lo apartó de un empujón y puso su brazo sobre él contra la ventana, impidiéndole moverse. Lo sostuvo ahí por varios segundos, disfrutando de su agonía.  
Hasta que sintió la presencia de Sansa a lado suyo.  
-Jon… -Su voz era un susurro de advertencia.  
Jon soltó a Meñique, quien tuvo un momento bastante difícil recuperando la compostura. Jon permaneció cerca de Sansa, protegiéndola.  
Cuando Meñique se enderezó, una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro.  
-Señorita Stark. -Dijo, saliendo de la habitación.  
Inmediatamente se cerró la puerta tras él Sansa se volvió hacia Jon, la más hermosa sonrisa iluminando su rostro.  
-¿Sabes? No creo que ahora nada pueda arruinar mi día.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo 29 fics para 4k :D


End file.
